Chances
by damienreeper
Summary: What happens when Vlad comes to visit but Danny's parents are not there? don't like don't read. mild spanking not that much more than that. I might continue it on a whim if i choose to do so. reviews are nice and inspiring so i would appreciate them if you could!


There was once a chance I didn't take. Thinking back on it now, perhaps it was best that I hadn't taken the opportunity to ravish my soul desires and quell the peckish fire in the pit of my stomach. But hell, was the desire strong. I shifted in my plush seat by the fireplace as I recalled the day. It was a dull afternoon in the autumn, the dying leaves just beginning to crackle their last breath and glide to their graves on the cold pavement below. It was on this day, of all others, that I had chosen to visit my eventually to be apprentice. The reason for this specific date of course was due to the fact that it was the day of Daniels birth.

Ah, Daniel. I put a palm to my aching forehead as I thought of the boy. He was magnificent in a way. A stubborn, idiotic way, but he was magnificent none the less. Whether it was his determination to defeat all evil in his line of sight or if it was the terrified look in his wide, oh, so blue eyes. I just couldn't get enough of him. And this was of course why I had sought Daniel out. The little Badger was slippery and suspicious though, almost slamming the front door of the nearly falling apart Fenton works building in my face. Luckily, a well placed shoe stopped him at his efforts. I no doubtedly let out a grin that spread from ear to ear as the boy scoweled at me in a low tone, "What do you want, Plasmius?"

He would shift from one foot to another as I politely let myself in. "Is it wrong to want to wish you a happy birthday, Daniel?"

As he scoffed and tucked a long lock of black hair behind his ear I couldn't help but notice that it was almost too quiet in the Fenton household. "I would have preferred a post card."

I rolled my eyes at the comment, "You should be more kind to your guests Daniel, didn't your buffoon of a father teach you anything?" The satisfaction of seeing him boil with rage at that comment settled my disappointment over his ever growing hatred of me. He always had a short fuse. Just as he was going to make a retort I quickly interrupted him, "Where are your parents?"

He paused for a long moment, debating on what to tell me. "They're out."

"Out where, Little Badger?" I narrowed my eyes at him, my suspicion starting to slowly climb. It was at this point that I started to walk away from the boy.

"Where do you think? They're shopping you fruit loop… Now get out of my house!" Something was off, I didn't know whether it was the slight shake in his voice or the thinly shrouded fear in his eyes behind the large demanding look on his face, but it was something and that something was sending shivers up my spine.

"I'll wait for your parents to arrive before departing. I haven't had descent time with Maddie in a while." I would smirk as I said this and take a seat comfortably on their couch. The little Badger would frown at me deeply, something almost akin to sadness flashing in his eyes before retreating back to his default stubborn look, "Stay away from my mom you God damned Fruit loop!"

My head would snap up at his words, such fowl language. I suppose the giant orange buffoon had not taught him to say these kinds of things to his nice guests, let alone his godfather. I would stand up slowly and walk over to Daniel my midnight blue eyes a darker shade than usual, "Didn't your parents teach you to not use such dirty language?" He would slink back a bit suddenly shocked by my demeanor, then he would stand up straight, his eyes flashing neon green for a moment and then back to his natural sky blue. The defiant look on his face caused me to laugh, and that irked him. He would yell, almost deafeningly at me, "Fuck you, fruit loop!"

Midnight blue dissipated into red and I grabbed the boy flinging him onto the nearby couch. He tried to scramble to his feet but I grabbed him holding him tight as I sat down and pulled him over my lap stomach down.

"Vlad, let go of me!" He would yell, struggling to move as I held him down with one arm and brought my other up.

"No more fowl language, Daniel." I would say softly with a bit of the growl at the end of my sentence and bring my hand down full force. The resonating crack of a slap echoed through the room as the boy let out a scream, flailing his legs and squirming. This only raged me on as I continued to bring smack upon smack down upon his, no doubt, reddening posterior.

I continued in this manner until I heard the unfamiliar sound of soft sobs, "S-Stop. P-please stop." His voice would croak the words and my heart would drop down into the bowels of my stomach. Slowly I would turn the boy over, his crying face red and wet.

"I…" It had honestly been an outburst of anger; I had no intention of hurting him this badly. Out of guilt, and perhaps something else, I picked the boy up and cradled him in my arms. "I'm sorry, Daniel."

The crying slowly faded into hiccups and then sniffles. He didn't move for a while and with Daniels face pressed into my chest I could feel his hot breath against my cool skin, sending shivers of what I assumed to be pleasure up my spine. After a while he would look up at me with a face that would have been threatening if it hadn't been for the tear stains on his cheeks and the tired look in his eyes. In face the look he was throwing me was more adorable than anything. I slowly lifted my hand and placed my thumb and index on his chin. "Don't ever curse again to me, little badger." I, without realizing it, had begun to slowly inch closer to Daniels face.

His tired eyes began to widen, but he didn't move surprisingly enough."…Vlad?.."

"Or I might be forced to do that again..." Daniels warm breath tickling my soft lips had been what had awoken me from my trance, and with a resigned shocked face I fled from him.

I sighed as I sat in my plush chair. "I wish I had taken that chance…" I looked to a familiar picture resting on the mantle of my fireplace. It was of a dark haired boy laughing. Seeing this I smiled brightly, "Perhaps next time."


End file.
